The Zoo
by sol113
Summary: Rayne walks into a a trap set by her most depraved and grotesque enemies yet. Contains suggestions of very dark and twisted concepts.


**THE ZOO**

**AUTHORS NOTES**

**Merry christmas 2013 and wishing you all a happy 2014!**

**This is an edited version of a story on Adult Fanfiction dot Net- the link is on my Authors page. **

**'_This_' means someone is thinking.**

**Italics alone means the name of something, i.e. _Brimstone Society_.**

**Horizontal ruler (a line across the page) means a page break or timeskip, it may be a few minutes, it may be a few hours...**

**-X- means a scene change, i.e. we start with character A in a warehouse. Then we go to character B in an apartment- a scene change from a warehouse to an apartment.**

**Note; this story takes place several years before the events of Bloodrayne 2 (2004).**

**Disclaimer; I do not own the Bloodrayne franchise or any of the characters or ideas involved. This is non profit-I am making no money from this.**

* * *

**New York City**

Across the rooftops moved a shadow. Graceful, elegant, moving at speeds impossible for a human as it leapt from building to building crossing dozens of feet of open air in impossible leaps.

Finally the shadow stopped on a well-lit balcony and stepped into artificial light; the only light it had safely known for decades.

The shadow was a female; tall, her height enhanced by vicious metal spike heeled boots attached to long, sensual legs, flowing together to form a round butt perfectly showcased by skin-tight black and red leather cut to reveal indecent amounts of flesh. Above the pants was a long hourglass body of pale, unmarked flesh leading up to huge breasts that reached the infamous double D size easily, barely contained by an inappropriate garment that was somewhere between halter top and a corset that tightly squeezed her body. On long, slender arms were two vicious metal contraptions that looked like swords attached by thick metal braces atop shoulder length fingerless gloves. On top of the spectacular (and improbably proportioned) body was a head holding shoulder length blood-red hair decorated with strange metal loops attached to tassels and a gorgeous face boasting lovely but predatory features and frightening green eyes.

She was Agent Bloodrayne, also known personally as Rayne. She was a Dhampir and agent of the secretive demon hunting organisation known as the _Brimstone Society_.

As always Rayne was looking for trouble.

_'Everything is so much calmer in this city than when I was here last... maybe I should pay someone in the Mayor's office a little visit...'_

She heard a scream with her superhuman hearing.

_'Ah, duty calls.'_

She raced off with superhuman speed leaping buildings with spectacular acrobatics.

She stopped on a building in a neighbourhood that had fallen very far from prosperity, all buildings in the area were abandoned and boarded up and the street lights had all been shattered leaving no illumination in the area besides the moon. Her inhumanly sharp vision was unaffected by this though and saw twisted creatures dragging a woman off into one of the buildings.

She followed eager for violence leaping and falling close to fifty feet off the building onto concrete effortlessly.

Upon kicking in the heavy metal door she was assaulted by a wave of noise; she was in a factory of some kind.

_'Strange... the outside of the building looked wrecked, but these machines have been recently rebuilt and reactivated...'_

Rayne's instincts said she was in trouble, the smell of ink blocked her enhanced sense of smell, the roar of the machines hurt her super sensitive ears effectively deafening her. She saw blood on the floor. Fresh. While many people called Agent Bloodrayne a murder-happy sociopath (and Rayne admitted she enjoyed the killing) there were lines she wouldn't cross and standing by and allowing people to be slaughtered by monsters was one of them.

She followed the trail deeper into the factory, not aware she was being watched...

A smile came to her lips when she found her quarry, three vampires leapt out in front of her. Feeling the familiar surge of hatred she felt whenever one of Kagan's kin appeared before her she charged them.

It was her second mistake of the night as two sharp points stabbed into her back piercing both her thin clothing and flesh and Rayne screamed as the fire of a high voltage electric shock erupted from the points through her body.

She hit the ground seizing violently as current disrupted her nervous system.

Struggling to force her disable body to work, the fallen Dhampir looked around in anger as dark figures dressed in black ops gear circled around her.

Her body was hypersensitive as hands moved across her; removing her arm blades, her boots, her guns, her various hidden weapons. Ice cold steel closed around her wrists trapping her arms behind her. Almost at the same time, identical feeling metal clamped around her ankles. Her head was harshly pulled up by her hair causing her jaw to fall open. Something hard and foul-tasting was forced in. Leather straps were wrapped around her face and secured around her head. Her face was dropped as yet more metal clamped around her arms above her shoulders above her elbows and around her neck atop the leather choker she always wore.

Rayne twisted her head and saw a rope connected from her manacles to collar. Her body was adjusted and dropped onto something that was pulled up and around her waist and secured around her body.

_'A corset?! What are these fuckers into bondage or something?'_

Chains from the corset were attached to the manacles on Rayne's ankles, wrists, arms and neck.

She was lifted up and placed down on what looked like a cross between an Ambulance stretcher and a massage table.

Rayne resisted futilely as thick straps were buckled across her legs, ass, back and head holding her down.

Tightly restrained Rayne felt a sharp prick in her arm. Her mind went fuzzy and heavy before the Dhampir blacked out.

She was carried off into the darkness...

* * *

**An unknown time later...**

Rayne couldn't tell how long she had spent in that cell; there were no windows, no clocks, no schedule as no one came to see her. But it felt like days since she had woken up and found herself stripped completely naked except for thick steel manacles around her wrist, ankles and waist holding her down to the metal table she lay on, a ball gag in her mouth and what she first thought was a chastity belt encasing her lower regions.

Her strength and will had been drained from her by brutal electric shocks delivered to her via electrodes inside the otherwise rubber chastity belt. Her thick shackles held her helplessly on her back as her body convulsed from the electricity relentlessly racing through her. The electric current was not constant, it shut off frequently. But, usually as Rayne was dropping off to an exhausted sleep, they would strike, setting her lower regions ablaze with white-hot bolts of pain that locked the muscles of the rest of her body in a state of agony.

Worse than the physical pain was the humiliation; much to Rayne's horror the device was very effective at making her orgasm. She tried to resist, tried to force the humiliating feelings down, but that just made her inevitable orgasm all the more painful when the electric shocks made her release, her sexual fluids flowing from her along with muffled screams from her gagged mouth. When even her superhuman body could ejaculate no more her tortured body would simply spasm in agony. Then the device would stop, leaving the Dhampir to pant and sob in her restraints.

The one light of her cell- a light hidden in the ceiling and shining so it illuminated only Rayne, appeared to be connected to the remote torture device- when the torture belt activated the light would go off trapping her in darkness with nothing to experience but the punishment of the device. When the device was off the light shined in her eyes, so brightly it irritated Rayne's eyes and stopped her from relaxing and getting much-needed sleep.

The only things to focus on in the room besides discomfort and pain were the white padded walls, the near invisible seams of the door camouflaged into the walls and tiny vents on the floors that were far too small for Rayne to get into even if she could break her metal bindings. The room was probably soundproofed, even with her enhanced hearing she could hear nothing beyond the strain of her restraints and her laboured breath.

Agent Bloodrayne felt isolated, humiliated and afraid as she lay restrained in the maddening room.

_'I can't have been here for more than a few days... someone will...'_

Her heart stopped as she realised no one was coming to save her, she worked alone besides the occasional support from people who saw her only as a bloodthirsty killing machine, Brimstone only saw her as an expendable asset, a monster directed to kill their enemies. Nobody really cared about her.

_'Nearly a hundred years of life and there's no one to rescue or even really give a fuck about me is there?'_

Tears threatened to run down Rayne's face as the lights turned off again and her torture belt activated.

While Rayne had no way of knowing, hours passed, then days. Soon Rayne began to welcome her belt assaulting her, they were the only things that broke the endless silence, the unknowing of what was to come, the thoughts about how alone she was and would be even if she escaped this hell hole. Worst of all they were the only things left that broke Rayne's increasing bloodlust- she hadn't fed in days and Dhampir that don't feed become weak, then feral, if they didn't feed they could suffer irreparable brain damage and succumb to total insanity. Each time the belt disengaged Rayne's mind and body slid further into bloodthirst, upon which she would thrash and scream hysterically until her arms and legs bled and she collapsed back to the mattress screaming and crying. If she weren't gagged she would be begging for blood.

Rayne noticed her cuts and bruises healed slower, a sign that her body was weakening, her powers were probably gone and her physicality was probably weaker than that of a puny human now. Even if she got out of the cell she wouldn't be able to fight out now. The knowledge of her weakness, her hunger and the torture of the unstoppable electric shocks added to the despair that threatened to swallow her whole.

She wondered if whoever captured her had only one plan; let her die of thirst, pain and sexual torture.

At some point Rayne had blacked out, she was woken up by a figure. She blinked trying to make them out through her delirium; tall, dressed in white.

The figure bent over her, it held Raynes eye open by pressing on her eyelids. A bright penlight- hot as the sun stabbed into her eye.

Rayne blinked rapidly as soon as the assault on her corneas stopped. In a blur she saw the figure turn away to a trolley or table of some kind.

She realized her mouth was unoccupied, she tried to say something but the blurred stranger leaned back over her and forced something else into her mouth. She tried to force her agonized jaws close to crush whatever it was to no avail. Her dry tongue involuntarily tasted the intruder and recognised the taste as rubber, shaped like a cone. Whatever it was it was strapped around her head just like the last gag.

Rayne struggled and blinked enough to clear her vision to see the figure (a woman) holding a plastic bottle in one hand and a tube in the other. He connected one end of the tube to the bottle and the other to the gag in Rayne's mouth. He squeezed the bottle until a liquid entered the tube and rushed down into Rayne's gag.

The captive Dhampir tasted a familiar liquid as it invaded her mouth. Blood! But not human, animal with a trace of something else.

A wave of relief and power flowed through the diminished adventuress before something else struck her; a wave of dizziness, her heart was filled with fear as her limbs grew heavy and unresponsive as the sedative took hold and Agent Bloodrayne lost consciousness.

* * *

**An unknown time later...**

Rayne awoke with a start, she realized instantly she wasn't in that maddening room anymore, she was somewhere else. She moved her limbs, she wasn't tied down. Instead she was lying on her side naked except for a thick metal collar around her neck attached to a chain which in turn connected to four thick manacles holding her arms behind her back, two around her wrists, two tightly capturing her arms just above her elbows.

She forced herself to her feet and nearly fell over as a wave of dizziness washed over her.

"Fuck... I've been drugged... where the fuck am I..."

Rayne looked around the room, it was larger than her cell and the floor was lined with straw for some reason, the walls were thick stone and lined with many video cameras.

She stared into one of the cameras hatefully, then turned away to look for an escape.

Only one door was visible. As if on cue the door creaked open. Rayne adopted the best fighting posture she could, given her nakedness and bondage.

"Whoever comes through that fucking door- dies!"

Her rage collapsed as she saw what came through the passageway, Rayne's eyes widened in horror, in disbelief. The fearless huntress backed away, then fell on her butt in denial.

"No... fuck no! This can't be!"

**-X-**

Two figures sat in a darkened room watching the unfolding situation.

One (a male who had gained an erection just staring at Rayne naked on the floor through high-definition colour camera) shouted in outrage; "What the fuck is that?" He turned to the other figure in disbelief. "Are you fucking crazy?! How could you- what the fuck is wrong with you to-"

**-X-**

A horrified Agent Bloodrayne sat on her backside not believing what she was seeing.

"It- it's the drugs, the fucking drugs... they're making me see things..." She closed her eyes and reopened them hoping to see the truth. Instead she saw the unbelievable;

Standing a few feet in front of her, was an eight foot tall pink bunny rabbit standing on its huge back feet between which was the most massive penis Rayne had ever seen on any creature.

The fluffy monster hopped forwards and towered over her. Rayne's eyes fell from its inscrutable fuzzy face to the creatures genitalia. Erect and huge; as wide as a softball and nearly as long as one of the redheads arms. Rayne was no slut, but no nun either. She had had a lot of males (human and otherwise) attend to her but none of them close to this size.

Rayne backed away in disbelief, stumbling due to the muscle numbing agent coursing within her.

The beast reached out and grabbed her leg. The move was so slow and clumsy it would never have got the Dhampir if she wasn't drugged, as it was a fluffy five fingered hand clamped around her bare leg and pulled her off her feet with amazing strength. She hit her head on the floor to little ill effect as the floor was covered in straw.

**-X-**

Several computers hooked to the high definition cameras of the room were recording the scene, while two individuals personally witnessed the grotesque scene.

Dr Milla Galakhov, formerly head scientist of the _Tiwaz_ occult society looked over at her benefactor.

He shifted in his throne like seat trying to hide his obvious arousal at Rayne's suffering.

"Rabbits?! I got you out of that prison in Nevada, paid a fortune for your experiments, hire you to humiliate, violate and break that bitch Rayne in the most grotesque ways possible for technoscorcery... and you get... cute, cuddly rabbits?" John Menzel, multibillionaire tycoon, and one of the Brimstone Society's most repulsive human adversaries was not happy.

"I wanted her broken, not cuddled!"

The doctor, a tall, attractive woman with a slender but appealing build and near alabaster skin in lab clothing responded cooly, like a teacher talking about classroom etiquette; "Allow me to explain... the... rabbits were a product for a female friend of mine who liked bunnies and wanted to express that love more... powerfully. I made only one breeding pair and gave the male to the client. Before hand I had to check that the creature could mate successfully so let the male and female prototypes indulge. Unfortunately the breeding pair succeeded in creating a rather sizeable brood from only one sexual encounter and I have as yet been unable to find homes or jobs for these poor children. So..."

"So you give them a really hot chick? You have far worse monsters here, things with claws and tentacles and spines, and slime, even giant cockroaches... it's a Zoo down here..."

"And Miss Rayne will experience every attraction of that Zoo I assure you." The smile on the attractive face promised cruelty matter-of-factly.

"You can do that? I mean, she can survive that?"

"Dhampir have most, if not all the regenerative powers of a full Vampire, Miss Rayne is what, only a bit below one hundred years old, has fought in countless battles including heavy combat in the second world war, she doesn't have a scratch on her."

It was true. Rayne looked like a teenage fantasy brought to life; striking features, implausibly voluptuous body shape and without a scar, mark, blemish or spot on her delicious form.

"Her regenerative powers will allow her to survive levels of-"

A loud and shrill scream blocked out the doctor's next words and caused Menzel to jump in shock. Dr Milla simply turned around curiously, her smile not twitching in the slightest as she saw the latest abuse on the woman on the monitors.

"-activity fatal to humans. In the future, tentacles, and other nasties, yes. No need to rush her."

"You will get your monies worth, and more in humiliation against Miss Rayne."

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTES**

That's about as far as I can go this site until FanFiction dot Net institutes a NC17 verification system like sites like _Forever Fandom_ does.

The unedited version of this is on Adult Fanfiction dot Net- the link is on my authors page.


End file.
